Companies are increasingly adopting multiple applications which are used to generate and assign various tasks to entities (e.g., individuals, business units, processes, etc.) across an enterprise. At the same time, entities for which the tasks are being assigned are utilizing numerous user interfaces to perform tasks and associated planning. However, incompatibilities exist such that only certain user interfaces may be used to handle certain tasks thereby increasing an amount of time to process such tasks.